nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 13
, |presenters = Silya Nymoen Kare Magnus |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Play My Drum" by Sandra Lyng |prev = 12 |next = 14 }}Den Norsken Sangen 13 was the thirteenth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 16. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Sandra Lyng won both rounds and was selected to represent Norway at the North Vision Song Contest 16 in Jerusalem with the dance and summer-feeling song "Play My Drum". Information On 2 September 2015, NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the sixteenth edition along with the thirteenth edition of the usual national selection Den Norsken Sangen. 235 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. No foreign act was once again participating, making it clear that NRK looks only for native talents in the next editions. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Acts presentation NRK announced along with the confirmation that all the competing acts with their song entries would be presented on Thursday, 3 September 2015. A few of them had already participated in the national selection in the past like Sandra Lyng, Morgan Sulele, Staysman & Lazz, Jesper Jenset and Samsaya. There was once again no foreign act included. Final The running order for the show was revealed on 4 September 2015. The final started on 11 September with the voting lasting about five days, ending on 15 September 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place on 16 September 2015. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Annie & Bjarne Melgaard * Northern Norway: Jesper Jenset * Central Norway: Staysman & Lazz * Southern Norway: Morgan Sulele * Western Norway: Samsaya Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 16 External links * Final Recap * Gold Final Recap * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Gold Final Thread * Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen